1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding device for a bending press, for forming a 180°-folding brace from a sheet metal workpiece.
2. Prior Art
To form a 180°-folding brace on a prefolded sheet-metal workpiece a folding device for a bending press, in particular an edging press, is known in which a lower forming die secured in a fixed table beam of the bending press, in a plane running perpendicular to an adjusting direction of an upper forming stamp secured in an adjustable press beam, comprises a support surface for placing down the prefolded workpiece. The adjustable forming stamp with a strip-like shoulder forms a stamping surface covering the support surface, and the final bending of the 180°-folding brace is performed after placing the workpiece onto the support surface of the forming die between the latter and the stamping surface of the adjustable forming stamp.